


A point nommé

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Jack constate depuis un an les habitudes de ce client régulier, mais un jour, ce dernier change complètement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A point nommé

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 24 avril 2015  
> Thème de la nuit: Qualités et défauts  
> Thème du oneshot: Aucun besoin de vérifier, il est huit heures exactement. D'une ponctualité à toute épreuve, jamais je ne l'ai vu en retard. Je l'imagine se levant chaque jour à la même minute, prenant le même métro, marchant d'un même pas égal. Machinalement, je jette un coup d’œil à ma montre. Impossible. Il est huit heures vingt.

Dans le petit café où je bosse, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à faire. A part servir les clients, écouter leurs problèmes, débarrasser les tables et laver le sol. Voilà à quoi se résume mes journées. C'est franchement ennuyeux, et j'ai souvent du mal à ne pas bailler les soirs où je suis de fermeture.

La seule chose qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est l'homme aux cheveux auburn avec un pendentif en forme de dragon pendant d'une chaine autour de son cou. Ce type est un habitué. Là tout les soirs de la semaine, arrivant à huit heures pétante par la porte vitrée, il demande toujours un latte macchiato avec une pointe de crème et deux sucres roux, puis va se mettre à la même table, une tout au fond, et, là seulement, change d'habitude. Un jour, il lit un livre en buvant une gorgée de café quand il n'oublie pas qu'il existe, un autre jour, il sort son ordinateur et tape je ne sais quoi dessus, et parfois, il sort des papiers et écrit sur un bloc-note de sa main gauche.

Aujourd'hui encore, en ce vendredi pluvieux, il est là, à passer les portes du café de North, mon oncle et patron. Aucun besoin de vérifier, il est huit heures exactement. D'une ponctualité à toute épreuve, jamais je ne l'ai vu en retard. Je l'imagine se levant chaque jour à la même minute, prenant le même métro, marchant d'un même pas égal. Machinalement, je jette un coup d’œil à ma montre. Impossible. Il est huit heures vingt. Je relève les yeux et le voit arriver. Il est trempé et je vois une marque rouge sur sa joue gauche.

_Un expresso avec quatre sucres, s'il vous plait.

Il me faut un instant avant d'hocher la tête puis d'aller préparer sa commande. Je ne devrais pas, surtout parce que je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais je m'inquiète. Un an que je le vois chaque jour à 20h tapante prendre son latte macchiato puis s'enfermer dans sa bulle à la table 10 dans le coin jusqu'à la fermeture une heure plus tard. Les habitudes ont la vie dure comme on dit, et voir soudainement mon bel inconnu changer tout ce qui le définit pour moi, c'est déstabilisant.

Il s'installe pourtant comme toujours à cette table au fond, mais il ne fait rien, à part touiller son café avec sa cuillère. Jusqu'à la fermeture à 21h. Pas de livre, ni de papier ou d'ordinateur, juste ce bel auburn à penser je ne sais quoi dans son coin. Il a fini son café depuis longtemps lorsque je me rends à sa table. Voilà une heure qu'il a franchi les portes du café, mon collègue Bunny est déjà parti comme il ne reste plus qu'à éteindre les lumières et descendre le rideau en métal de l'entrée.

_Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais on ferme.

_Hmmummm...

Je pense un instant qu'il va se lever et simplement partir, comme il le ferait d'ordinaire, mais il reste là, les mains sur ses joues, ses yeux perdus dans le vide sur la table, ses pensées à milles lieux d'ici.

_Monsieur ?

Il ne semble toujours pas décrocher du pays des merveilles où il s'est réfugié. Je tente une troisième fois, en posant ma main sur son épaule en plus.

_Monsieur ?

Cette fois, il semble enfin réaliser que je suis là. Il lève la tête et, après un instant à me fixer, il la baisse un nouvelle fois, en mettant ses mains dans sa nuque.

_Quelle heure est-il ?

_Presque neuf heures et demi.

_Oh, c'est pas vrai...

Il passe ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller d'un rêve. Je lui accorde le temps qu'il faut. Je ne suis pas pressé, et personne ne m'attend chez moi. Pas même un chien ou un chat. C'est déprimant quand j'y songe.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, je... je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je pensais à autre chose...

_Je sais, vous n'aviez pas l'air comme d'habitude.

Il relève la tête en me dévisageant et c'est là que je comprends mon erreur. Il n'est pas vraiment sensé savoir que je connais ses habitudes. Un rougissement me prend alors, la honte m'envahissant.

_J-je veux dire... vous venez ici tous les jours depuis un an, je... je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à venir en retard ou rester sans rien faire pendant une heure... alors je m'inquiétais un peu...

Il écarquille ses yeux verts, et je réalise qu'encore une fois, ma langue à fourchée. Ça n'arrive pas normalement, que je dise autant d'âneries à la seconde, mais cet homme me chamboule tellement.

Depuis des mois, il m'a fait me questionner sur mon orientation sexuelle. Moi qui ait grandi en me croyant dans la norme, hétéro, j'ai commencé à me dire qu'il avait de jolis yeux, que les tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues lui donnaient un air attendrissant et j'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, qui semblent si doux. Puis, j'ai rêvé qu'il m'embrassait et me touchait comme aucun homme n'avait jamais osé, me faisant attendre le septième ciel contre un mur, sa voix dans mon oreille aussi perverse que nos activités, alors que je me réveillais avec un caleçon humide et mon premier fantasme de pénétration.

Revenant à la réalité, je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux et détourne le regard.

_Désolé, c'était très inapproprié de ma part... je... oubliez ce que je viens de dire...

_Comment je pourrais ?

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Il semble étonné au ton de sa voix et je me demande un instant si je dois craindre que North entende parler de tout ça.

_Vous êtes la première personne à vous soucier de moi aujourd'hui... et il est plus de neuf heures et demi !

Je me tourne vers lui et voit qu'il a l'air abasourdi.

_J'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie et je pensais que... que rien n'allait l'embellir un tant soit peu mais... mais vous...

_M-moi ?

Il se lève, et je remarque pour la première fois qu'il est plus grand que moi. Curieux que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué, mais il y avait toujours le comptoir entre nous avant, alors que là, il est à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

_Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air de grand chose, mais entendre dire que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi... ça m'a fait du bien. Ça me FAIT du bien... merci.

Je lui décoche un sourire, content d'avoir pu égayer ce qu'il dit être la pire journée de sa vie.

\-------------------------

Un an plus tard, en un dimanche nuageux, j'ouvre les yeux lentement, me défaisant des bras de Morphée, et cligne des yeux pour voir l'heure sur mon réveil. 8h59. Je suis surpris de me réveiller aussi facilement à une heure pareille. Après la nuit que j'ai vécu.

D'ailleurs, l'autre personne présente dans mon lit remue et enroule un bras autour de ma taille, ses lèvres rencontrant la peau de ma nuque.

_Bien dormi ?

_Du peu que j'ai pu, oui, répondis-je en me laissant tirer vers l'arrière. Tu es dur.

_C'est ta faute.

_Même après m'avoir fait l'amour la moitié de la nuit ?

Le rire dans sa voix est parfaitement perceptible alors qu'il embrasse mon épaule, une de ses mains caressant une de mes cuisses.

_On n'a que 20 ans, on sera crevé après une nuit aussi courte quand on en aura le double, ok ?

_OK, comme tu veux.

Il me retourne et mes yeux se perdent dans ceux d'un vert olive qui m'hypnotisent presque à chaque fois.

Mon habitué est devenu plus qu'un simple client au fil du temps, jusqu'à un soir où il est resté jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que nous deux et m'a embrassé. A l'époque, on se tournait autour depuis des semaines, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il prenne enfin les devants. Et en quelques mois, je me retrouvais à le laisser dormir chez moi, pour finir avec ce superbe auburn me faisant l'amour jusqu'à pas d'heure.

_J'ai envie de toi, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille pendant une étreinte.

_Alors viens.

Il nous tourne et me met sur le dos, puis se penche et m'embrasse. Je sais depuis le temps que c'est sa tactique pour me faire patienter pendant qu'il met un préservatif. Je le sens se tortiller au dessus de moi, confirmant mes pensées. Bientôt, je pense que nous pourrons discuter de l'idée d'oublier les préservatifs, mais pas maintenant qu'il est en train de mettre du lubrifiant contre mon entrée et se glisse doucement en moi.

Je suis content d'avoir connu le sexe entre hommes avec lui. Il m'avouait avant notre première fois qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et de douceur, sans une panique qui m'avait envahit quand je n'avais pas supporter qu'il me pénètre les deux premières fois. Heureusement, nous ne nous sommes pas arrêté à ça, et je suis un heureux petit ami qui laisse son partenaire lui faire l'amour par le rectum.

La plupart du temps, il est doux et passionné, il me fait languir de désir durant de très longues minutes qui me paraissent des heures, aussi merveilleuses soient-elles. Et parfois, il est comme en chaleur, à me pilonner comme s'il devait me faire jouir avant la fin d'un chrono, ses mains et ses lèvres partout sur moi. Il est donc en train de me faire vivre un vrai délice, ses mains sur mes cuisses qu'il garde fermement séparé comme il lui plait, un coussin sous mon bassin pour m'aider à être parfaitement aligné avec son sexe. Sur ses épaules, mes doigts de pied se contractent et se détendent au rythme de ses coups de bassin. Ma tête s'enfonce dans mon oreiller lorsqu'il agrippe ma verge et la caresse en calquant les mouvements qu'il opère en moi.

Je gémis malgré moi, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. C'est si bon de sentir son membre dur et chaud buter contre ma prostate. Déjà lorsqu'il utilise ses doigts, il me fait chavirer mais lorsqu'on en vient aux choses sérieuses, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible. Et sentir mon esprit lentement nager dans du coton alors que mon corps est échauffé par le pénis et les mains de mon amant sur moi, même si c'est une sensation étrange, je me laisse aller à chaque fois.

Les coups de bassin deviennent plus pressants et plus durs contre moi, et sa respiration et ses gémissements plus forts. Lorsqu'il arrête soudain de gémir avant de pousser un long geignement tandis qu'il arrête presque de bouger, je sais qu'il vient de jouir, probablement un peu trop rapidement à son goût parce qu'il me prévient toujours lorsqu'il arrive à la complétion de son côté. J'ouvre les yeux et voit ses bras tremblant pour le maintenir au dessus de moi. Je lui caresse pour attirer son attention.

_Hé, allonges-toi. Je peux finir tout seul.

Il se laisse donc tomber à côté de moi mais sa main gauche reste contre ma cuisse, très proche de mon pénis encore en érection.

_Laisses-moi faire.

Il se colle contre moi, passe un bras dans ma nuque et embrasse mon cou alors que sa main reprend ses caresses sur ma verge. C'est bien entendu différent d'une pénétration mais non moins appréciable. Il sait comment doser la pression qu'il exerce dessus, passe son pouce sur le gland pour me faire hoqueter et s'amuse à passer un doigt sur mes bourses quand ça le chante. Et j'ignore s'il a passé une ou cinq minutes à me branler, mais je m'en fous lorsque je jouis à mon tour en criant son nom.

_Je t'aime, Jack, me murmure-t-il.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, encore en train de récupérer de mon orgasme, je le serre dans mes bras, les enroulant autour de son cou.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hiccup...


End file.
